bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tamaki Amajiki
|romaji= Amajiki Tamaki |alias= |birthday= september 31 |age= 17 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 177 cm (5'9¾") |weight= |hair= Navy Blue |eye=Black |quirk= Manifest |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School The Big 3 |debut= Chapter 122 |debutanime= Episode 62 |voice=Yuuto Uemura |image gallery= Yes }} |Amajiki Tamaki}}, também conhecido por herói, é um estudante do terceiro ano naHUA faz parte doTheTheThe Big 3. Appearance Tamaki has messy, navy blue hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A. but in a slovenly way. His hero costume consists of dark body armor with shoulder guards and a carrier vest over it. He wears a mask over his eyes, a removable mouth mask, and a cape with a hood. Personality Tamaki is a very shy person. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going. He seems to be rather socially awkward, as well as lack much confidence in his own abilities and has low self-esteem. It is said that while his physical abilities are above a professional Hero's level, and that his Quirk is extremely powerful, his mentality holds him back. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when a thug he is fighting insults him. He also seeks confirmation when he had done a task, such as incapacitating a thug, indicating that he cannot recognize his own achievements. Tamaki also has some sort of victim complex, as he mistook praise from Fat Gum for being taunted. However, he is not without his more stern beliefs, which he will uphold and vocalize. He highly dislikes the way the Eight Expendables are perfectly willing to throw their lives away for someone who does not seem to care for them whatsoever and is able to note the camaraderie among the three members he has fought. He has also shown a great deal of friendship with Mirio himself, understanding the struggles that he has gone through to make his Quirk as effective as it is. He admires Mirio for his persistence and remembers his courage whenever he himself is in a stressful or dangerous situation. Abilities Overall Abilities: As a member of U.A.'s Big Three, Tamaki is incredibly powerful. According to Taishiro Toyomitsu, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most pro Heroes. His strength is proven when he alone fought and defeated three of the Eight Expendables whose Quirks and teamwork put him at a disadvantage. He has displayed mastery over his Quirk, being able to use its versatile applications to its fullest in tandem with his actions. Tactical Intellect: Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. When he was overwhelmed by three of the Shie Hassaikai, he managed to counter all three of their Quirks and used their advantage against them in order to win. Quirk |''Saigen''}}: Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. This Quirk is not limited to merely animals or plants but also materialistic objects, like Yu Hojo's crystal, so Tamaki can manifest the characteristics of anything he eats as long as he can consume it. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits, as he has to eat the power he wants to use every day. The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he eats, an example is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He is also able to combine his manifestations. It also appears that any damage or removal of his manifestations has no permanent damage on his actual body. Over the course of two and a half years spent at U.A. High School, he trained his Quirk to his absolute limit. The training allowed him for size variation, concurrent manifestations, feature selection, and mixed conflagration. Additionally, he is even able to use his Quirk with objects that are not typically food items, such as crystals. This training paid off in making his Quirk and himself incredibly powerful. Super Moves * : Tamaki's arms change into a pair of four incredibly large tentacles coated in barnacles, which he uses to thrash in a large area, hitting multiple opponents. Battles & Events Internship Arc *Tamaki Amajiki vs. Setsuno, Hojo & Tabe: Win Trivia *Tamaki's name contains the kanji for , , and . *According to Horikoshi, Tamaki's anxiety is inspired by his own experience when he attended the Jump Festa in 2017 and had to face an enormous crowd. **In addition to that, Tamaki's experience transferring grade schools was based of his experience moving and attending a new middle school. He even had someone approach him and ask to be friends with him like Mirio did with Tamaki. *Tamaki's favorite things are butterflies. *Tamaki's Quirk could be a reference to the saying "you are what you eat." References Site Navigation pl:Tamaki Amajiki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Transformers Category:Fat Gum's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns